Memories Of The Midnight
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: When they begin to confess their love, a horrible misunderstanding leads Flynn to be sentenced to death. Although Rapunzel is desperate to save him but Flynn is determined to die to save his love's life & the royal family. Can she save him or he must die?
1. Chapter 1

The last thing he could remember, he was struggling hard to breath & a pair of tearful, beautiful green eyes was watching him. Then the endless darkness engulfed him.

Eugene Flynn Rider discovered himself standing by a dark river alone. The pain was gone & he felt a little lighter. He tried to feel his body but he couldn't. He knew he was standing by the river of death.

Suddenly a boat stopped near him rowed by a hooded boatman. 'Eugene' he spoke in a chilling voice 'I know you must die this time but I prefer to give you a second chance for that innocent girl.' Eugene felt a strange joy running though his spine although he had no real body now. He remembered Rapunzel's beautiful innocent face. He hated to see her crying. She sacrificed her magical blonde hair for him although it didn't work this time. May be he could find his happy ending with her at last- a life of an honest man.

'Can I go back to my Rapunzel?' he tried to hide his joy.

'Yes,' The voice spoke again 'But you must pay for that. Give me your hand.'

The mysterious boatman took his hand & removed his hood. 'Look into my eyes.' He said. Eugene looked into the boatman's eyes & found nothing but a strange hollow. He wanted to scream with fear. He felt an unbearable pain in his body & felt a part of his soul was lost into that hollow.

He felt a drop of warm liquid on his cheek. He opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground in a strange tower & a beautiful girl with big green eyes & neck long chocolate brown hair was watching him. He felt his body. The wound was gone. He sat up slowly.

'I was afraid that I'd lost you.' The girl threw her arms around him. 'My Eugene' she began to sob in his shoulder. Eugene had no clue about who this strange girl was. He tried to remember everything. His memory stopped after stealing the crown & hiding in this strange tower.

He felt very embarrassed having this strange girl hugging him. He pulled her away gently.

'Who are you?' he gave her a puzzled look.

Rapunzel was much surprised with his strange behaviour. She felt her eyes were watering again.

But she didn't know that what her precious Eugene had to pay to come back to her from death- all his memories about Rapunzel & their wonderful times together.

**Please REVIEW if you read it.**

**I'll continue this story if I get much responses from you or I'll leave it just as one shot. Should I continue it? **

**I must confess that I'd not seen this wonderful movie yet because we need to wait another 7 months to come it to our country. One of my friend living abroad told me the story so wonderfully that I visualised the movie in my mind. She desperately wanted me o write a story for this. So I did. **

**I beg your pardon for this unauthorized attempt. I have errors there because I'ven't seen it. But I love it. I hope you'll consider them kindly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone in the royal guest room Eugene tried to recall all the weird events of the day.

He knew that strange girl was named Rapunzel. Whenever he looked into her innocent green eyes he suddenly felt there was a strange connection between them. He could trust her although he never found the reason. She rose silently & told him to follow her. Max was waiting for them outside. He silently climbed behind her. The horse took the way to the palace.

His heart began to beat faster. So this girl was trying to send her to the prison. He was the most wanted person in the country. He could hear the whispers around him. A part of him was telling him to escape from here but another part of his was telling him to stay. Rapunzel moved her head & smiled at him 'We are almost meeting my parents.' Her smile almost took away his breath. He forgot his suspicions about her. He began to trust her beyond any reason what ever in her mind. He was so much occupied with her thoughts that he completely forgot when the passed the gate & entered into the palace or meeting the king & the queen. He was searching the old Flynn Rider inside himself. Although he had no clue what happened in the time between his escape & his meeting with this strange girl but he knew something had happened. He couldn't find the old thief Flynn Rider inside him. Something was changed inside him. He was now the man just opposite to the thief. He wondered how it happened. But he had no clue about that.

He saw Rapunzel was hugged by the king & queen. Their eyes were full of water. 'So she was the lost princess.' He thought 'But why she was so kind to a thief like me?' he wondered but there was no answer. He was standing at a distance to them. Suddenly he felt very guilty inside himself for stealing the tiara. He looked at the king.' If he wanted to punish me now I'll never object?' he said to himself. But he was surprised with his thought. Why was he thinking this instead of escaping where there was a chance? Rapunzel whispered something in the king's ears. Suddenly the king came down from the throne & hugged him tightly 'I've forgiven you for your past crimes for returning my daughter to me. Now you are my guest. May be you can get another chance.'

Eugene bowed 'That's your kindness, sir.' But he was surprised with their behaviour too. Had they all gone mad including him? Or why they were acting so differently?

His thoughts were broken when the golden goblet slipped from his hand. He looked around him. There was so many valuable things around him but he felt no attraction for them. Why? That wasn't the real Flynn Rider. Suddenly he realized he wasn't Flynn Rider anymore. He was Eugene who had a long forgotten past which he couldn't to remember. Tried of searching about himself he had chosen the life of a thief. But that thief died & Eugene would live again.

All these thoughts made him tired. So he decided to sleep at last.

_A young boy was fighting against the wild sea waves to keep his head above the water. He could see a ship far away 'Mom, Dad help me.' he tried to scream. 'Please someone help my son' a voice cried 'He is the future heir of Naldora.' But a cruel laughter covered the scream. The boy drowned._

Eugene woke up in pool of sweat. He had the same nightmare since his childhood. But he had never seen it so clearly like this time. he drank some water. 'Naldora' he remember the name of his dream. He had always felt himself foreign among the children of the orphanage. He had a foreign accent in his language & he always found him having no memories before ending up in that orphanage. He tried several times to find his family but everyone was strangely silent about him. He never knew why.

'So Naldora is the place where I can find my answer.' He murmured to himself.

'No Eugene, no' Rapunzel woke up from her sleep. She just had a night mare about Eugene. She looked around her. Still she was in his room in the palace. 'Something is wrong with Eugene.' She felt. She stood up from her bed & began walking to the royal guest room.

The door was flown opened. Her hear filled with an unknown fear. She peeped inside. There was no one in the room. Eugene was gone.

**I want many REVIEWs before the next chapter comes. So REVIEW.**

**I know it's not so good idea & this chapter is not so good. But if I get many responses reviews & responses from you, I'll try to add many more to it (I've a big plan on it)**

**So keep REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel was sitting alone in the large royal library behind a pile of books. A book was remained opened in front of her but she wasn't reading.

About two months had passed since Eugene's departure. Seeing the empty room Rapunzel threw her on the floor & broke into tears. The next morning her mother found her & carried her to her bedroom. She spent almost a week crying for him. But still then she had no idea what was her exact feeling for Eugene or why she was suffering so much for him.

But she couldn't forget him for a moment. She tried to recall their every moments together which brought a smile on her lips. But her heart broke the next time she realized the truth that he would never return.

The king searched for him every where but at last he found that Flynn Rider left the country that night. But no one knew exactly where he was heading to. Hearing this news Rapunzel broke more but the king held her tightly & said 'He is a free bird. He can't stay in the cage.'

Rapunzel understood. She decided to forget him. So she threw herself in the lessons of being a perfect princess. She was taught by the finest tutors of the countries. She began to learn royal manners & politics. It was a bit tough first to take every thing after eighteen years but she was a first learner. She got a little time after her studies & that time she read plays & novels.

She wasn't so naive anymore. Now she began to understand the real inside the relation between a man & woman. She always enjoyed reading romantic novels. Her most favourite was 'Romeo & Juliet.' One night she was reading about how Romeo kissed Juliet suddenly she found herself imaging being kissed by Eugene. 'Oh, it's absurd.' She blushed. She could feel that she was falling in love with Eugene. But it was just an one sided love.

Suddenly she came back into reality by a voice behind her 'I think I've not disturbed the princess.'

Rapunzel looked up to find a handsome man with dark hair beside her. She gave him a questioning look.

'Sorry' The man tried to smile 'I'm prince Albart from Nivana. I've come to visit the lost princess of Corona & the happy royal family.'

'Oh,' Rapunzel stood up from her chair & bowed 'I've heard about you. You've help my father during the last war with Ligonela.'

'That's my honour.' Albert gave such a smile that took her breath away. 'He not so handsome as my Eugene.' She thought.

'I'm happy to see you, princess.' Albert took her hand & kissed on top of it. There was something in his touch that made her to shiver not in joy but in unknown fear.

In the dark streets of Naldora a young man with brown hair was walking with jerky steps. He was a newcomer here & searching for work. But no one gave him any. Now he had no money & was starving for three days. Now it seemed his body gave up at last. He sat beside the road. & murmured 'I've never imagined to die like this way.'

He was no one but Eugene Fitzherbert. He came here to find his past but now he was about to die. Suddenly he saw two people standing at a distance watching him. 'I'm hallucinating.' He thought. But he still had a hope to find some food to them. He began to stand up to walk nearer to those two strange men. When he tried to rise a little he again fell on the ground & collapsed.

**How about this one? Hope you find it interesting. Pls REVIEW.**

**I want many REVIEWS to write me to the next chapter. I wish to have many FEEDBACKS from you before the next chapter comes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can see you're little angry with me for splitting Flynn & Rapunzel apart. But don't worry they'll meet soon but in a very different situation (in chapter 7, I hope).**

**I'm bit sad because I expected more reviews from you because your reviews inspire me & give idea about next chapter. So I want more reviews from you if you really want me to continue it to the end.**

**Thanks to all for reading. Don't forget to review if you read it.**

Eugene found himself sitting in a comfortable couch when he opened his eyes. The room was very small & the only source of light there was a small candle. He saw two men wearing aristocratic cloths were watching him. Still he feeling a little dizzy but he tried to sit up straight 'Who are you?' he gave them suspicious look.

The men exchanged meaningful looks & then smiled 'Well, we'll talk after you finish your meal. We think you're starving.'

Eugene noticed the foods on the table. The men waited until he finished eating. Then they asked him, 'Who are you boy?'

Eugene felt a little curious about them. He remembered the Stabbington brothers. So was it the beginning of another new adventure?

'I'm Eugene Filtzherbert. I came from Corona.' Then he took a glance of his saviours 'But I've the same question about you? I can sense you've a plan on me.'

The older man smiled 'Yes, lad. You've a good guess. I'm Robert & he is Tom.' He showed the younger man 'Yes, we've a plan on you.'

'What plan?' Eugene became more & more curious. 'What I must do?' he moved closer to them.

Tom smiled 'Boy, you've an extraordinary gift in you. You've brown eyes & brown hair & the face much like the lost prince of Naldora.'

Eugene felt weird. 'What a strange coincidence!' he thought & smiled 'A pauper like me is a look alike of a lost prince. Great!'

'Then what I must do?' Eugene went back to business 'And what's my profit from it?'

'Well' Robert smiled wryly 'You'll play the role of the lost prince & give us all the information of the weakness inside the royal family.'

Eugene thought for a while. He had never done a job like this.' Well I agree.' He shook their hands.

000000

Rapunzel talked with Prince Albert for a long time. They talked about their lives. Rapunzel talked about her confined childhood & Albert told her about his adventures around the world. She found him as an amazing person. Soon they became good friend. They spent all days together & shared the experiences of their lives.

Rapunzel had a visit to the countryside. She was a little worried about it.

'You know' she sat beside Albert during the dinner 'I'm sometimes really disgraceful as a princess. I don't know how to do with my subjects.'

'Don't worry.' Albert squeezed her hand 'I'll be with you to help.'

The king was very happy to see the will of helping Rapunzel in Albert. 'I hope you'll be her great friend like you have been to me all the time.'

'I'll try to protect her from all the dangers.' Albert bowed.

So the next morning the royal carriage was carrying Princess Rapunzel & Prince Albert along the countryside of Corona. Rapunzel was very amazed to see the little wooden house, green meadows & hard working village people. They gathered beside the roads to have a look of their new princess.

'What I must say to them?' Rapunzel whispered to Albert.

'Just wave your hand at them gracefully.' He replied.

Rapunzel stood in the carriage & waved at them. The people shouted 'Long live princess Rapunzel.'

The carriage stopped at the foot of a little mountain. Rapunzel & Albert got down from the carriage to have a breath in the fresh air.

'You're a very good teacher.' Rapunzel smiled at Albert.

'You're a good teacher too.' Albert moved closer to her. He took a glance of her. She was a real beauty. He could even feel her sweet scent. Rapunzel looked into his eyes. She found his eyes were burning with desire. But she couldn't understand that. She wasn't familiar with this kind of expression.

'What are you looking at?' she asked him curiously.

'You're wonderful' Albert replied seductively & moved more closely to her. Suddenly he slipped his hand into her gown & began to fondle her breast. Rapunzel felt very uneasy now.

'What are you doing?' she was concerned now.

'Don't talk.' Albert stopped her 'I'll teach you something new now.' His hand was running over her hip now. But Rapunzel's girlish instinct warned her. Suddenly Albert began to undress her.

'You evil monster.' Rapunzel suddenly pushed him away. He fell on the hard ground.

Rapunzel ran to the carriage, whipped the horses & began to drive to the palace. She felt distressed. She was about to be raped by that con man. 'How could my father think him as a friend?' her mind was filled with bitterness.

Albert remained standing there alone. 'Well you did wrong princess.' He murmured 'You must pay for that.'

**I want many reviews for it before the next chapter comes. So review more if you want me to continue this & get updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

'Remember what you must say, when you meet the queen.' Tom whispered into Eugene's ear before entering into the throne room.

'Yes' Eugene nodded. Already he was taught about the history & everything about the royal family so that he could prove himself as the lost royalty. Now they were waiting outside the throne room to meet queen Rubina. Eugene took a glance of his surrounding – the ancient sculptures & architectures about which he read in the history books. He always dreamt about living in such castle or when he read the books about 'Flynnigean Rider.' But it was strangely familiar as if he had been there someday before or had seen it in his widest dream.

The door was opened & a strikingly beautiful woman came out. She was the queen's best maid, Nivana. Tom kissed her hand & gave a seductive smile 'Good morning sexy lady.' Nivana smiled 'Thanks Tom. But I wish to know your motive today.' Then she took a glance of Eugene & whispered 'Who is this young man with you?'

'You know who he could be.' Tom whispered 'We planned everything together.' Eugene was watching the beautiful woman. If it was other time he would try to have some sweet talk with her. But this time he was just too excited about everything. May be this time he would be rich to have a castle of his own.

But his heart sank when Nivana smiled disappointingly 'I'm sorry Tom. But her majesty is just tired to see too many frauds claiming them to be the lost prince.'

Then she closed the door behind her.

'So, I can't get this job?' Eugene came back to the reality from his day dreams.

'No kid.' Tom shook his head sadly 'But I must say you were the suitable candidate for this job, I've ever seen.'

Eugene's heart sank. So there was no hope left for him. May be he would go back to his old profession but somehow he hated that this time. He wanted something different now.

Suddenly they stopped by a footstep from behind. They turned to find a beautiful woman with mahogany hairs & brown eyes wearing decent cloths.

'Your highness.' Tom bowed to show respect. But Eugene forgot to follow him. He was just watching the woman. She was so familiar as if he met her before or in his wildest dreams.

_'My beautiful prince.' A young beautiful mother was kissing her brown haired son. He had brilliant brown eyes. 'Mom, I love you.' The little boy whispered. The mother smiled. Her face was just like the queen.'_

Eugene suddenly realized that he had seen this lady many times in his dreams in his lonely days in the orphanage. 'But why?' he thought.

Queen Rubina was watching him too. She also seemed lost her words.

'Have we met before young man?' she managed to speak at last.

Eugene came back to reality. He bowed & kissed her hand 'No your highness. I've came from Corona.' He completely forgot what Tom & Robert taught him to say about himself. But somehow he couldn't but tell the truth.

'Can we have a few moments alone?' Rubina said still watching him. Eugene looked at Tom & he nodded positively. At last he followed her into the throne room.

'Stand here.' Rubina said in commanding voice. Flynn Rider didn't obey any commands but this time he did like a spell bound.

Rubina stepped nearer to him watching him from head to feet. Eugene felt she was reading him like a open book.

'How could it possible?' she whispered at last 'Same eyes..same face...What's your name boy?' she asked.

'Eugene Fitzherbert.' Eugene said his real name.

'Same name.' Rubina gasped. Suddenly she placed her right palm on his heart. Suddenly something strange happened. Eugene's whole body began to glow like a diamond radiantly. 'What is this magic about us?' Eugene was confused as the light gone 'Why I feel so closeness with her as if I knew her from the time before I knew?'

'Now I'm sure.' Rubina hugged him tightly 'My Eugene, my lost son.'

Suddenly Eugene felt very guilty for playing with her motherly heart. But he couldn't say the truth. He remained silent. But her emotions touched him too. He felt a drop of tear on his cheek.

The next day the King of Corona received a letter from queen Rubina of Naldora saying

_Dear Rupert,_

_It's a great joy that Naldora is celebrating the return of it's lost prince. His coronation will be held two month later. As the tradition he will be married that day too. As our promise your daughter Rapunzel was engaged to my son Eugene. So I seek your daughter's hand for him. I wish to see her as the bride in the coronation day._

_I hope you'll visit Naldora with Rapunzel soon._

_Your's_

_Rubina'_

'You've to go to Naldora to marry Prince Eugene as our promise.' King Rupert said to Rapunzel after finishing the letter.

'Yes, I'll go to Naldora to marry Prince Eugene.' Rapunzel replied in a determined voice although her heart was breaking inside.

**REVIEW more to get the next chapter.**

**I know it isn't my one of the brilliant ideas & I've many limitations too.**

**Don't you like this story or the plot is not good enough? **

**But if I don't get enough reviews I'll not waste my brain with this anymore.**

**So if you really love this story & want me to continue please Review more. I always love to have your feedback.**

**So tell me your likings & disliking & your suggestions about the plot through your reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

_The birth cry of the newborn filled the room & queen Rubina collapsed in the pool of sweat. A moment later king Arnon entered into the room with a bundle in his arms. 'Look our new little prince.' He smiled. Rubina saw her baby boy & kissed his forehead 'He has your hairs.' 'And your eyes.' Arnon smiled. 'I want to name him Eugene- born of royalty.'_

_The scene changed. Queen Rubina was standing on the deck holding five year old Eugene's hand. Their faces were covered by hoods & they were escaping from their kingdom to save their lives. They were going t Corona. Naldora is attacked by the king of Ligeonella & his men stole the fortune diamond. King Arnon was trying his best but the bad suck surrounded the royal family. Suddenly a hobble wave washed over the deck & Eugene slipped from her grip. 'Save my son.' She cried but Eugene was lost in the sea. _

_The royal family of Corona was celebrating the first birthday of their only daughter Rapunzel who was already engaged to prince Eugene of Naldora. 'I'm sorry about your son.' Queen Anne patted Rubina's shoulder. 'Still I believe he is alive.' Rubina sobbed in her shoulder. Suddenly a royal messenger from Naldora entered into the room 'His highness Arnon had gotten the fortune diamond back.' He bowed to the royal family 'Then the miracle happened. The enemy is defeated & we won.' Rubina's heart swelled up with hope 'Is there any message about my Eugene?' 'No, your highness.' The messenger lowered his head 'We're afraid we've lost him forever.' 'No' Rubina broke up into tears._

Rubina's thoughts were broken by a voice from behind. 'Your highness,' a royal guard entered into the room. He looked very distressed 'His highness Prince Eugene is hurt during practicing sward fighting.' He said in a urgent voice.

'What?' Rubina felt suddenly very anxious. She rushed into the room where the royal physician was tending Eugene's wound & he gritted his teeth to keep himself clam as the doctor poured some liquid into the wound.

Rubina rushed at his side & stroke his hairs 'Is it hurting too much?' 'Not much.' Eugene tried to keep himself clam. Still he couldn't feel much easy with this woman. He looked at her face. Her face was tender with affection & her eyes were full of tears. Her touch filled her body with an unique comfort. He forgot his pain.

_Five year old Eugene just had a nightmare. He woke up in his ragged bed on the cold floor of the orphanage. He looked around him. There was no one to console him in the middle of the night. 'Mom, I'm afraid.' He moaned. Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared before him. She was wearing a white gown & her whole body was glittering like moon. 'Mom.' He whispered & tried to touch her but she vanished. Her face was just like queen Rubina._

A sudden guiltiness filled his heart. He was playing with her motherly heart. He was cheating her. When she would find his real motive, then what would she think? May be her heart would break into pieces & she would hang him. But still inside him he wanted to think her as his unseen mother. He felt his heart was bleeding inside.

Suddenly Rubina took off her crown & placed the largest diamond on his wound. Suddenly the wound began to glow & a moment later it healed without any scar. 'What it is?' Eugene widened his eyes.

'It's the fortune diamond of Naldora.' Rubina smiled 'It brings luck to Naldora. It has enormous power. It can heal, can make you undefeatable & you can also deal with death for the lives o your dear ones. But of course in the later case you've to pay something. No one can defeat Naldora as long as it remains in the crown.'

Rubina looked at the face of her newly found son. Suddenly a strange sadness filled her heart. May be her little prince had to go through the harsh realities of life. But still she was happy to see the innocence in his face. Still he couldn't be so easy with her but she hoped that soon they would develop a wonderful mother-son relationship.

But a fear crawled in her mind. What if this young man was clever enough to make her fool & impersonate the lost prince? If he was working against Naldora? If he did she would never let him escape the punishment.

'What am I thinking? He is my son.' She threw her doubts away. Then she looked at Eugene who was still wondering about that strange incidence 'Your coronation will be held within two months. The princess of Corona will come to be your bride.'

Eugene stared at her like a thunderstruck person 'You mean I'll marry her in my coronation day?' his words slurred. In what mess he was getting himself into?

'Yes, my son.' Rubina smiled.

Eugene's jaw dropped. He couldn't find any words to answer.

**REVIEW more to get updates. It'll be 25 chapters long. So stay tuned to get the next one & of course REVIEW if you read this.**

**I know this chapter should be in the prologue but now I've no way to add it there. So I added it here.**

**Updates may be come a little slower because my computer got crushed. I've to work in my uncle's computer in turn. So don't worry.**

**I want MANY REVIEWS before the next chapter comes.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was her coronation day. After that she had a visit to Naldora to marry Prince Eugene. 'What a coincidence!' Rapunzel thought 'They have same name but different persons. Well he chose his own path & it's time to choose mine.' She took a deep breath & stepped into the great hall where all the nobles of Corona were waiting to welcome her. She was wearing a pink silk gown & the diamond crown. The guests busted into applause when she entered. She looked around her. King Rupert & Queen Anne gave her an encouraging smile. Beside them she saw Prince Albert who filled her mind with bitterness but she didn't show it outside. But someone was thinking 'Plan A- failed. Today Plan B to be executed.'

She bowed to the audience & smiled 'I'm very glad to be your princess. I wish to devote my life at your service.' Everyone busted into applause again. King Rupert hugged her tightly 'We feel proud of you my daughter.' Then everyone raised their goblets & drank to the health of their princess. Suddenly Lady Veronica gripped her throat tightly & collapsed on the floor. Rapunzel ran towards her with Queen Anne by her side. She took her head on her lap. 'Don't worry, you'll be alright.' She tried to console her & a guard rushed to call the royal doctor. But before the doctor came, she turned blue & died. Rapunzel covered her mouth & let a small scream to escape. She looked beside her. To her horror she found Queen Anne collapsed beside her. She looked around her but in the mean time everyone in the room had already collapsed on the floor.

'What's happening?' she cried. But suddenly the light went out too. 'Princess, follow me.' Someone took her hand & began to lead her out of the room. She didn't know what to do but followed him like blind. While climbing trough the stairs she felt many body were collapsed around her. She heart began pounding. She had no idea what was going on.

At last she found herself in the royal garden. She looked at her rescuer. In the faint moonlight she found Prince Albert gripping her hands tightly & wearing an evil grin. She looked around her. She found herself surrounded by some strange men. From their appearance she understood they were pirates.

'Here is another slave for you.' Albert shoved her forward & a strong pirate catched her immediately. 'Sell her to the cruellest man in the world. Let her know what the consequence of refusing Prince Albert is.' He laughed out loudly. The night air filled with his evil laugh.

'You murderer!' Rapunzel suddenly realized the whole truth 'You've planned all this!'

'Yes' Albert walked closer to her 'Still you can be free if you marry me.'

'Never' she spitted on his face. Albert's smile disappeared 'Well then suffer!' he turned back & walked away.

Rapunzel was dragged away the pirates. She straggled hard to free herself but they were much stronger. She felt really helpless now. At last they boarded her in their ship.

'Please let me go!' she pleaded at last to the strong pirate who was holding her.

'You don't need to be worried, Princess. We'll take care of you.' The man spoke in a familiar voice. Rapunzel looked at his face & found Vladimir. She looked around her. She found the Snugly Duckling thugs & other men from the pub.

'Don't worry princess.' Big Nose said 'We are working for your father now. We'll take you to Naldora safely.'

**REVIEW more before the next chapter comes.**

**I'm really sad that I've not gotten enough responses for the last chapter. Where are you readers? Have you given up this story?**

**Well I'm not keeping you waiting for the long waited chapter. In the next chapter Eugene & Rapunzel will meet in their wedding alter. Shocking, isn't it? **

**But to get that chapter I want many reviews from you. Suggestions are welcome too.**


	8. Chapter 8

it was about two months that Eugene found a little time for himself. He had to learn everything to be a prince from history & politics to the art of war. But fortunately he was a very fast learner. But still he was visiting his employers Tom & Robert who kept saying 'Find the source of power of the royal family which keeps them undefeatable for about twenty two years.'

But Rubina kept saying 'You'll be a great king of Naldora like your father.' Now Eugene was sitting across the large table with her. 'I've to tell you something important today.' She smiled. 'What?' Eugene took a sip of the grape juice from his golden goblet. 'Today is your coronation day.' Rubina's face lit up with joy 'As the tradition you'll be married today to the princess to whom you were engaged from your childhood.' 'What?' the goblet slipped from his hand 'Today! Bah! Wonderful!' he thought. 'But to whom?' he asked at last with unpredictable curiosity. 'You'll meet her at your wedding alter. As the tradition the bride & groom can't meet before wedding.' Rubina smiled mysteriously 'But I can assure you that you'll like her.'

Flynn Rider was never been in such a mess before. But he had no way to escape now.

The great hall was decorated with colourful flowers & the flag of Naldora. The audience was eagerly waiting for their prince to come. Suddenly graceful music began to play & Prince Eugene entered into the hall wearing a black prince suit. He stood on the alter waiting for his bride to come. He had no excitement about this marriage inside but he was too curious. Still he felt very guilty inside for betraying Rubina's motherly heart & now the heart of an innocent girl. 'Life is a game. Play it.' Flynn Rider thought inside.

The bride had already stood beside him on the altar. She was wearing a white wedding gown. Eugene tried to have a look of his bride but her face was covered with a veil.

'Now I pronounce you man & wife.' The priest smiled 'You may now kiss your bride.' Eugene took it like a game. He had to play it. He removed her veil to find a innocent looking girl with emerald eyes & chocolate brown hairs. He knew her. He saw her sitting beside him in the strange tower & she saved him from hanging. She was no one but Princess Rapunzel of Corona.

Rapunzel was shocked too. The snugly duckling thugs took her to Naldora safely where she had a royal welcome. She knew that her wedding would be held on the next morning. She had no feelings of excitement about the wedding because her heart was already belonged to her lovely thief. But still she was curious about everything. She also took it like a game to marry an unknown prince. But when she found her love Eugene standing beside her & now her newly wedded husband she lost her words.

'You!' at last she managed to speak 'But how?'

Eugene looked around him. Everyone was waiting for them to kiss. There was no time to explain.

'Princess, I'll explain you later.' He whispered. Then he pulled her face closer & placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

The audience busted into applause.

'Don't get emotionally involved with the girl.' Flynn Rider thought.

**Now the real story begins. It' full of romance, Twist & tension.**

**I love the hits to my story but I love your reviews more.**

**I wish to have at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Tell me what you think now. I need your suggestions.**

**REVIEW Pls before the next one comes/**


	9. Chapter 9

All the night they danced with the guests. Rubina kissed her new daughter-in-law's cheek 'I'm sorry about your parents, dear. I heard that they are still in coma. Prince Albert is running the kingdom on behalf of them.' Rapunzel found her new mother-in law very friendly. 'I miss them' she broke into tears in her shoulder. Rubina patted her back gently 'I'll try to arrange a visit to Corona within two months.'

After receiving congratulations from the guests the new couple found themselves alone in their room at midnight.

Now Eugene decided to face Rapunzel to tell the truth. 'Princess,' his voice was cold 'May be we're married now but still you're a princess & I'm a thief. So we must keep distance.'

Rapunzel watched him for a moment with surprise. 'Eugene, what do you mean by that?' her eyes were full of tears. She thought that she just had her happy ending but there was something wrong with her husband.

'We must keep distance.' Eugene threw himself into a nearby couch 'I don't want to corrupt you with my sins.'

'What sins?' Rapunzel sat beside him 'Eugene, you can tell me. I'm your wife.'

'No, I can't' Eugene covered his face with his hands 'Please don't ask me anything.'

Raunzel moved away from him. She decided not to disturb him anymore. She threw herself on the carpet covered floor & broke into tears. 'I thought he loved me.' She sobbed 'But I was wrong. I only loved him alone. How silly I am?' Tears rolled down from her big eyes. She buried her face into the floor & fell asleep.

It was about four in the morning. The gentle moonlight coming from the window touched Eugene's eyes. He opened his eyes & found Rapunzel lying on the floor. The moonlight illuminated a side of her face & she was looking like an angel. Suddenly an unknown feeling filled his heart. She was very innocent. He had no right to bring her down into his dark life. He heard about her parent's illness. 'She may be very lonely.' He thought 'I've no right to harm her.'

He knelt beside her & whispered gently 'Princess, wake up. Sleep into the bed. The floor is cold.' But Rapunzel didn't respond. She was fast asleep. 'Poor girl.' He smiled. He placed is one hand on her hair & it began it glow. It turned into bright golden. Eugene looked at himself. His whole body was glowing too. But a moment later the light was gone & her hair became brown again. Eugene was puzzled. 'Here is something strange about her.' He thought.

He picked her up in his arms & laid her in the bed. Then he tucked the blanket neatly around her. She looked very fragile. Suddenly Eugene felt a protective feeling for her.

He went back to his couch again & threw himself into the softness of the couch. 'The game is becoming interesting day by day.' Flynn Rider smiled 'But remember never get emotionally involved with that girl.'

'But I'm tired of it.' Eugene whispered 'I'm tired of lying to everyone & playing with many innocent hearts. I need some rest now.' He closed his eyes & passed into a deep sleep soon.

**The game begins. I need your REVIEWS now to continue it (at least 5 for this chapter).**

**More REVIEWS= faster updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

_A little boy of four was running through the garden & a beautiful young woman was following him.' Eugene, dear please slow down a bit.' She panted but the little boy was just playing hide & seek with his mother. __The woman was just looked like queen Rubina. Suddenly a snake bit the child & he collapsed on the ground. Rubina ran towards him & took him in her arms 'No, it can't be.' She began to cry hysterically. But the boy gasped & turned blue. Suddenly a hooded figure wearing black cloak appeared before her. 'Do you want him back?' he spoke in chilling voice. 'Yes, he is my only child.' Rubina's voice trembled. A drop of tear rolled on her palm & it turned into a diamond. 'Place it on his heart' the hooded man spoke 'it's the fortune diamond. He will never die completely until he returns it's power to me.' The hooded figure vanished,_

Eugene woke up in a pool of sweat. Oh, what a dream! It was so real!. He had the same dream many times before but not so vivid like this time. Suddenly he noticed Rapunzel got up from her bed. She was wearing a pink half transparent nightgown. Through her dress Eugene could see the hints of the gentle curves of her body. She was looking gorgeous in the morning sun.

'Oh, isn't she very temptating?' Flynn Rider grinned 'I must explore her soon.'

'No, I shouldn't corrupt her innocence.' Eugene stopped Rider inside him 'I can't bring her into my conspiracy.'

Suddenly he noticed that Rapunzel was walking near to him. He closed his eyes immediately & returned to his former position on the couch pretending that he was sleeping.

Rapunzel watched her newly wedded husband who was so cold towards her last night for a moment. He looked so innocent while he slept. Suddenly she realized how madly she was in love with him although he just pretended that she didn't exist. She placed a soft quick kiss on his forehead. 'Eugene, one day you'll learn to love me.' She whispered & left the room. Eugene opened his eyes when she turned & watched her graceful movements. 'Sorry princess.' He thought. 'You can enjoy her.' Flynn Rider thought. 'No I can't because I'm not the person to whom she should be married. I'm only impersonating someone else.' Eugene stopped him.

He stood up. He had a meeting with Rubina in the throne room. He put on his shirt & began to button it. Suddenly he noticed a diamond shaped scar just above his heart as the diamond of his dream. 'It's very weird.' He thought.

He entered into the throne room where Rubina was waiting for him. 'Are you calling me mother?' Eugene kissed her cheeks. 'Yes, dear.' Rubina smiled hugging him tightly 'I need to say you something today.'

Eugene raised his eyebrows. Rubina took off the crown from her head & placed it on his head 'Soon you'll rule Naldora, son. Your duty is to protect the fortune diamond. The royal family will be undefeated until it stays in Naldora.'

Eugene noticed the diamond was shining on the top of the crown. It was just like the diamond of his dream & the scar on his chest. At last he knew the secret of the royal family of Naldora.

When he walked out of the room he found Tom & Robert were waiting for him. 'Can you find anything yet?' Tom asked eagerly.

'Yes, the fortune diamond on the royal crown is the source of power of the royal family.' Eugene looked into his eyes 'Now give me my salary. I'm tired of this job.'

'Don't get tired so soon, friend.' Robert grinned evilly 'You've to do one more favour to us. You need to steal the diamond for us. We know about your past. We know you can do it because you are the most wanted thief of Corona.'

An unusual fear crept into Eugene's heart. His sixth sense was saying something was coming & it wouldn't be good.

**Well, plot thickens now. What will happen next? Keep REVIEWING before the next chapter comes. I want many REVIEWs (I love them much)**

**I'm afraid that Can I entertain you reader? I hope the story is not loosing its charm. Feel free to tell me what you want or expect from me. I'll try to give my best (Still I'm not a good writer & my plot isn't so brilliant. I've too many limitations as you can see.) But I hope the plot isn't hanged yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

Prince Eugene had a visit to an orphanage in the remotest part of the kingdom. When he reached there he found many bare footed children wearing rags playing in the nearby field. He closed his eyes for a while. He could see a brown haired orphan buried his face behind the torn volume of 'The tales of Flynnigean Rider.' He had no friends & was the most unwanted child in the orphanage as he couldn't speak fluently with others. He had a foreign accent in his language.

The matron came out to meet the prince. Both of them were surprised to see each other. ''Eugene how it happened?' she hugged him tightly. Eugene was also very happy to meet a friend from his childhood 'That's a long story Cathy.' Cathy took him inside. They talked for a long time. Eugene played with the children of the orphanage. At last he donated ten million gold coins for them. 'Secure their future.' He said to Kathy. Kathy watched him for a while 'You'll be a great ruler of Naldora as you know the common people here.' Then she hugged him 'As long as the diamond shines, no one can defeat Naldora.'

'The fortune diamond!' Eugene gasped. He knew when it was gone; Naldora would be in great danger. He looked around him. These people trusted him & gave him such honour that he never deserved. But he was planning against them for last two months. He was also betraying the motherly heart of the queen.

He felt very guilty in himself. He blamed himself for doing such job along the way. But he was bound to his employers too. He felt lost.

'I don't want this anymore.' Eugene thought. 'You must. Think about the money you'll get for it.' Flynn Rider yelled inside him.

He felt very tired. He cancelled all the meetings with the ministers at the evening. He threw himself in the couch in his room & decided to make his final decision.

It was about two months Rapunzel was married to Eugene. But she couldn't get near him for a moment. He just neglected her & pretended as if she never existed. But his every gesture just set her on fire. Every night she hoped that Eugene would crawl up beside her & would burn her with his wildness. But nothing happened. She just passed her nights in her lonely bed & he slept in his couch. 'What a silly one sided lover I am.' She thought 'He will never love me.'

As usual Rapunzel found Eugene sleeping in his couch. She walked closer to him. Usually he was very peaceful when he slept but today he seemed very distressed. He was muttering something in his dreams.

'No, it's enough.' He muttered in his sleep 'I've done enough sin. I can't do anymore. Please leave me.' His face was washed with cold sweat. Rapunzel bent down & suddenly Eugene began murmuring something again. She felt very pity for him.

'Please dear, sleep peacefully.' She wiped his sweats away & gently rested her head on his chest not to wake him up. She always did this every night & he never knew. But to her horror she found Eugene's eyes were flown opened this time. He was watching her.

**Eugene will confess the truth to Rapunzel in next chapter. What will be her reactions?**

**Stay tuned to know that. Thanks to all reviewers. Pls, keep them coming. I love your comments.**


	12. Chapter 12

Eugene found a pair of emerald eyes was watching him. Her eyes were so tender with love that he couldn't be angry with her. Suddenly he realized how beautiful the girl was & she was his lawfully wedded wife.

'What a fool I was neglecting her for all these times!' Eugene chided himself 'I must beg her pardon for running her life.'

But Rapunzel was afraid as their eyes met. As he was neglecting her for all these times & often lost his temper. Suddenly Eugene realized how much distance was created between them for his continuous rude behaviour with her.

'Princess, come near.' Eugene stood up & touched her shoulders 'I'm sorry.' Rapunzel felt her eyes were filled with tears. All her life she wanted to hear these words from him. 'You were distressed in your sleep.' Rapunzel whispered 'I just want you to sleep peacefully.'

Eugene gasped & looked into her eyes. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't remember. But suddenly he felt he could trust her & depend on her.

'Princess, I'm sorry for running your life.' Suddenly he fell on his knees 'I'm not a prince. I'm impersonating the lost prince. I'm planning to steal the fortune diamond all these times.'

Rapunzel was surprised with his sudden confession. Suddenly she realized her old Eugene was not lost completely. She took his hands gently & helped him to stand up 'I know everything about your past. But still I know you're not the man which are you trying to pretend.'

Eugene looked at her. She was the only person who loved him despite knowing his past.

'You know everything but still you...' he couldn't finish his words.'

'Yes' Rapunzel rested her hand along his cheek. 'I know you don't want to do the job anymore.' She stepped more nearer. Her warmth was penetrating his body. She placed her hand on his chest 'Listen to your heart.' Her touch felt like an electric shock to him.

'I'll tell them that I'll quit.' Eugene pulled her closer too. He could feel her warm breath on his face. She was setting him on fire.

Suddenly Rapunzel pulled his face closer & smashed her lips against him. Eugene was surprised first but then he also freed his emotions in the kiss.

The hooded figure standing outside the window smiled & released a glowing light from his hand. The light entered into the room & covered the kissing couple. They began to glow like two diamonds. Then the light entered into Eugene's body.

He gasped & broke the kiss suddenly. The next time when he laid his eyes upon Rapunzel he could remember their most memorable adventures together. He knew her- his only true love Rapunzel.

'Hi, Blondie, I'm very lucky to have you as my wife.' He grinned looking at her.

**Well, It's Fluffy! (I'm never good in writing romances)**

**But I think I need more REVIEWS at this point to continue this story. So pls REVIEW more if you want to get the next chapter sooner. There are many more twists & romance is waiting for you**


	13. Chapter 13

The night was cold but the enthusiastic couple didn't care about that. The urge was unavoidable & they quickly fell on the bed together wrapping each other in their arms tightly. Rapunzel discovered the breathtaking beauty of Eugene's body behind the shirt. Eugene also explored the wonderful curves of her body. The silent night was filled with their laughter. The night was full of madness & wildness.

After a wild adventure they laid together just in each other's arms.

'I'll confess the truth to the queen.' Eugene spoke at last. 'But I'm afraid if I break her motherly heart.'

'But what if you were the real prince?' Rapunzel said moving closer 'After all you are the look alike of him.'

'But there is no way to find my past.' Eugene sighed 'I can't remember anything the first five years of my life.'

'We need to find about your real past.'Rapunzel said.

'I'll never steal the diamond even if I am not the real prince.' Eugene held her closer again. 'I'm quitting.'

'That's like a good boy.' Rapunzel kissed him again more passionately than before. The cold wind blew through the window. They shivered & wrapped each other more tightly for warmth.

The hooded figure appeared in the middle of the room & touched Rubina's forehead gently. Rubina shivered at his cold touch & opened her eyes. The figure removed his hood to face her. 'Arnon' Rubina jumped into the arms of former king of Naldora. Arnon kissed her lips with his icy lips. They he looked into her eyes. Rubina found a sad look in his eyes. 'What's wrong Arnon?' she whispered. Arnon lowered his head & spoke at last 'A great danger is coming to our son. I've protected him all these years even from death when Gothel stabbed him. But my power is declining day by day.'

'Why Arnon?' Rubina's voice was full of fear. 'My father created the healing flower & I created the fortune diamond as we were the master of wizardry. But I've some limitations too. The diamond will work for a certain time. But the time is running out. I'll get my powers back when someone returns me the power of the diamond.'

'But what is the danger?' Rubina asked. 'I don't know exactly' Arnon nodded sadly 'But whatever happens, don't misunderstand him.'

Rubina broke into tears as Arnon vanished.

The next morning the happy couple were having their breakfast with Rubina. Eugene took Rapunzel's hand under the table & pressed it playfully. 'Ouch' Rapunzel winched 'It's not good.' She glared. But Eugene gave her an evil grin & began tickle her feet under the table. Rapunzel was enjoying that but she glared again. 'I'm the naughtiest person you've ever met.' Eugene grinned again.

But suddenly the couple stopped when Rubina looked at Eugene. 'I've something important to tell you.' She said in a deep voice 'You must protect the fortune diamond.'

Rapunzel was curious. She asked 'But how the diamond works?'

Rubina smiled 'Same as the healing flower even can bring people back from death. But only the true members of the Naldorian royal family can use it's powers. I've once brought Eugene back from death with it.''

The fork fell from Eugene's hand 'What? How it is possible?' But Rapunzel smiled. Now she had a clue to prove Eugene's real past.

The following night Eugene met Tom & Rupert in the pub. 'I can't do the job.' He said to them. 'Why?' Tom asked widening his eyes. 'Think about the money pal.' Robert grinned. 'I don't need the money.' Eugene stood up & walked away from the pub.

'Poor boy.' Tom nodded sadly. 'Yes, he made a wrong decision.' Tom agreed 'But now he must pay for this very badly.'

**Wow, It's both fluffy & tense! Hope I can explain some points here. Rest are kept for the suspense. **

**Next chapter will be most crucial & turning point of the story.**

**If you want to get that don't forget to REVIEW. I need a little more REVIEWS now. **

**So REVIEW more to get the next one sooner.**


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the trade meeting day with the ambassadors from other kingdoms. Rubina was very busy with them all the day. So Eugene never found a chance to talk with her alone. Rapunzel was in the charge of hosting the guests. She was doing her job wonderfully. But she was so busy with that she seemed that she had forgotten her husband.

But Eugene was restless. Among the meetings he tried to find a way to meet Rapunzel alone. But he never got her alone. He escaped a glance of her but she didn't notice. 'Oh, it's not fair.' Eugene sighed.

But one perfect moment he found her standing at a corner of the great hall alone. 'Excuse me.' Eugene said to the guests & left the table. He tiptoed behind her & quickly picked her up in his arms & ran into a dark corridor.

'What...you..' Rapunzel was so surprised that she was about to shout. 'Hush..' Eugene covered her mouth & whispered 'It's me.' He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Rapunzel giggled 'Well at last you stole your wife.' She returned the kiss. Suddenly they heard a footstep behind. 'Follow me.' Eugene took her hand & began to run through the dark corridor. 'Where are you taking me, thief?' Rapunzel pinched his arm playfully.

'To hide my most precious treasure.' Eugene grinned. He pushed her on a wall & placed a hungry kiss again 'Oh how much I missed you.' ''I missed you too.' Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss.

When they were out of their breaths Rapunzel lit a candle. They looked around themselves. They found themselves in a room full of paintings. 'It's the family painting room.' Rapunzel gasped 'They are so beautiful.'

But Eugene didn't speak. He found his way towards a floor length painting of the royal family. There were the king & the queen sitting with the five year old prince. Eugene looked at the king's face. There were many similarities between him & Eugene except the hairs & the eyes. But he lost his words when he saw the little prince. He had seen him somewhere.

_A little boy was sitting alone on a ragged bed of Corona Orphanage. Suddenly the matron walked inside. 'Boy it's the tenth time I'm asking your name.' The little boy gave her a vacant look & then spoke with thick foreign accent 'I don't know. I can't remember.' The matron frowned & suddenly noticed the golden locket around his neck. She opened the locket & read 'Hmm..Eugene Fitzherbert. Well we'll call you that.' But the little boy never liked that name._

The little prince wore the same locket around his neck. Suddenly Rapunzel stood behind Eugene. She read his thoughts as she noticed the similarities between the king & him. 'May be you're really the lost prince.' She smiled. 'No' Eugene shook his head impatiently 'It's absurd, just a coincidence. There is no proof of that.'

'Well let me prove this.' Rapunzel smiled 'Today the queen isn't wearing the crown. The fortune diamond is kept in the third closet of the family painting room. Only the true heir of Naldorian royal family can use its power.' Eugene gave her a bewildered look.

Rapunzel smiled & slowly opened the closet. She gave a scream as she opened that. The crown was in its place but the fortune diamond was gone.

Suddenly the door opened behind them & the guards entered. 'Arrest the fraud prince.' The captain screamed. Before Eugene could do anything he found himself chained by the guards. 'No, what he did?' Rapunzel screamed at the guards.

'He stole the fortune diamond impersonating the lost prince.' The captain stroke Eugene back with the handle of his sward painfully 'His real name is Flynn Rider.'

'No, I don't believe that.' Rapunzel screamed trying to fight the guards 'Let him go.'

But Eugene didn't say a word. He lowered his head & followed the guards silently.

**Next chapter- Flynn Rider's trial.**

**Drear readers from now on every chapter is very important & crucial for the story. So pls If you read it please speak out ur comments through the reviews. I want ur help from now on. So before the next one I want many more responses from u (at least 5 for each).**

**I've seen the movie at last**


	15. Chapter 15

The trade meeting was cancelled. Instead of that the trial of the famous thief Flynn Rider would be held. Flynn Rider was taken to the throne room where queen Rubina & the audiences were waiting for him.

He was taken in front of the queen accompanied by the guards. His hands were chained behind him painfully. His cloths were torn & were hanging loosely over his shoulders. He looked around him- all the noble men of Naldora including the guests were waiting for his trial. To his surprise he found Rupert, king of Corona among the audiences. He looked at Rubina who was wearing a queen like firmness on her face instead of her usual motherly expressions. The crown was shining on her head but the large fortune diamond was missing. Rapunzel was sitting next to her- too sad & shocked about everything.

Rapunzel looked at the thief's face. He was standing lowering his face. So she couldn't see his expressions. But still it was very hard to believe for her that he actually did this.

'Flynn Rider, you've stolen the fortune diamond impersonating the lost princess.' Rubina spoke in an icy voice. 'Have you any say about it?'

Flynn remained in his previous position but didn't say any words.

'Have you any prove for yourself?' Rubina asked again. But Rider again said nothing. 'Only three of us knew about the secret.' Rubina tired to look into his eyes. But he didn't raise his face to meet her eyes.

He squinted behind him to find Tom & Robert was also taken behind him, chained. Suddenly Tom spoke 'I'll tell you everything.' Then he faced the audience to tell about their plans how they employed Flynn in this job. At last Robert said 'He stole the diamond & hid that in such place that we couldn't find out. Even we didn't have our shares.'

Rubina looked at Rider 'Do you want to say anything for yourself?'

'No' Rider spoke at last 'Nothing to say.'

Rubina looked at the audiences 'What should be his punishment for that?'

'Hang him' the angry audience bellowed.

Rapunzel couldn't take anymore. She ran from her seat & hugged the prisoner tightly 'No , please mercy him.' She cried to the audience. Everyone exchanged puzzled look. It wasn't fair for a princess to cry for a criminal in public. 'No, I don't believe this.' She sobbed in his shoulder.

Eugene kissed her hair & whispered gently 'Please, don't do this love. Let me go.'

'Well, I want to say something.' Suddenly a voice spoke from the audience. Rapunzel turned to find her father. 'Father' she ran in his arms 'You're well.'

'Yes, darling' Rupert kissed her forehead 'Thanks to Prince Albert. He brought the antidotes from his country.'

'Please speak for him.' Rapunzel pleaded to him.

Rupert faced Rubina 'Well Rubina, this thief also robbed the people of Corona blind too. I want to take him to my country & hold a trial of my own.'

'Yes, people of Corona also want him to be punished.' Suddenly Rapunzel noticed Albert among the crowd.

She looked at Eugene who was looking at Albert too. There was a pure terror in his face.

'Well take him back Rupert.' Rubina spoke at last & stood up.

For one moment Eugene's eyes met Rubina's. He saw that her eyes were full of tears.

**Pls, REVIEW.**

**Next chapter- The Confession of Flynn Rider**


	16. Chapter 16

At last the ship carrying the princess as well as the prisoner reached the port of Corona. Meanwhile Rapunzel wasn't allowed to meet Flynn through the whole journey. But still she couldn't believe about his involvement in this crime.

Queen Anne was waiting for her daughter at the royal gate. When she saw her , she ran to hug her tightly 'Oh dear how much I've missed you.'

King Rupert smiled hugging his daughter & wife together. 'At last we've found our daughter back.' He let a sigh of relief to escape 'That horrible thief Rider had married her impersonating Prince Eugene. What a shame!'

Anne raised her eyebrows 'You mean the man who found our daughter! But you've pardoned him thinking him to be changed.'

'That was his trick to escape the gallows & plan for a bigger one.' Suddenly Albert spoke from beside the king.

'What a shame.' Anne hugged Rapunzel more tightly 'I can't imagine my daughter married to that con man.'

'He also stole the fortune diamond of Naldora.' Rupert said 'He ruined our reputation to queen Rubina.'

'All of you're wrong.' Suddenly Rapunzel freed herself from Anne's hug & shouted 'Don't say any more word about my Eugene. I know him well.'

'Oh God that thief seduced her too.' Albert gasped.

'I know it's a conspiracy.' Rapunzel broke into tears 'I don't believe any of this.'

Suddenly Albert gripped her shoulders & looked into her eyes 'But if he confess his guilt by himself, then will you believe?'

'Let me hear from him.' Rapunzel replied boldly.

Albert led her to the dungeon where the prisoners were kept. Rapunzel shivered to imagine her Eugene was kept in such a filthy place,. At last they stopped near a small cell.

Rapunzel looked inside. She found Eugene sitting in a corner burying his head between his knees.

'Eugene' she whispered.

Eugene looked up & rushed to her. 'Oh Blondie' he stretched his hands between the prison bars to touch her shoulders 'How much I missed you.' His arms were trembling on her shoulder with passion. 'I missed you too.' Rapunzel kissed her palms gently. She buried her face in his palms & cried 'I love you.' '

'But you will never love me anymore if you know the truth.' Eugene smiled wryly.

'Why?' Rapunzel looked up placing her hands on his shoulder. Eugene winced in pain. 'What happened?' Rapunzel removed his shirt on his shoulder to find a bruise on his fair skin. 'They whipped you!' she gasped.

'May be I'm worth of that.' Eugene smiled sadly.

_The night before trial a visitor came to visit Flynn Rider in the prison of Naldora. He was wearing aristocratic cloths & Flynn knew him. He was the one who employed him & Tom & Robert to steal the fortune diamond. 'You!' Flynn gripped his collar tightly 'You planned everything. I'll unmask you tomorrow in the court.'_

_Prince Albert smiled sadly freeing himself from Flynn. He took out a small bottle containing a red liquid. 'It's the strongest poison in the world.' He spoke 'A small dose can put you in coma & a little large dose can kill you. I've used it once on Rapunzel's coronation day.' Then he looked into his eyes 'If you try to tell the truth to anyone or try to escape your precious princess along with her family will die. I'll use this little larger dose this time.'_

_Eugene imagined Rapunzel lying dead before him. 'No' he cried semiconsciously 'I'll take the charge on me.'_

'I've to say a truth, Blondie.' Eugene looked into Rapunzel's eyes 'I'm the guilty for everything,' he finished the sentence at once & tuned back to hide his face.

'I don't believe it.' Rapunzel fainted in the ground.

**Next chapter – Trial & Punishment**

**Pls REVIEW more & more if you read it. **

**Your reviews will be the best gift for me on my birthday which is only two days later.**

**Next chapter will come a little later as I'm real busy for a while.**


	17. Chapter 17

King Rupert & Queen Anne were waiting for Rapunzel in the throne room. Albert supported half conscious princess into the room. 'Did he confess everything? 'Rupert asked them.

'Yes' Albert nodded. Anne ran to support Rapunzel to a nearby chair.

'No, it's not true.' Suddenly Rapunzel cried out loudly.

Rupert watched her & nodded sadly 'That criminal had created enormous effect on her.'

Albert took a glance of hysterical Rapunzel 'Yes, after all he is a charming boy & they were married for about six months. A sort of intimacy can grow this time.'

'But she needed no longer be his wife.' Rupert said 'The thief will be punished & we'll arrange a decent marriage for her. This time we'll do no wrong.' Then he looked at Anne 'Can you mention any possible suitor for her?'

'Yes' Anne nodded 'How about Prince Albert. He had already proved himself to us. May be he'll help her to forget this wrong marriage with his decent manners.'

'I'll never marry him.' Suddenly Rapunzel raised her head & yelled.

Albert frowned. But Rupert patted his shoulder 'Don't worry son. She's just distressed.'

An hour later.

The throne room was filled with the audiences, the nobles & the general public. All of them wanted to witness the trial of most famous thief.

The guards shoved the prisoner into the room. The court gasped at his look. Everyone expected the witty, rude Flynn Rider who was never ashamed of any crime. But they found a young distressed man whose face was filled with sorrow. His hold body was stained with blood from whipping & he looked sick & helpless. His arms were chained beside him & he was walking with jerky steps. When he was taken in front of the king, he lowered his head not to face Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked at his face trying to read his mind but she couldn't. Flynn Rider was an great actor.

'Flynn Rider.' Rupert asked him coldly 'You were given a second chance but you wasted that. This time you stole the fortune diamond & it was a conspiracy against the state.

Eugene raised his face for a moment & his eyes met Albert's. When he remembered his terrible treat he cringe with fear inside.

'I confess my guest.' He said at last falling on his knees trying to hide himself from his beloved.

'Now as the rule of Corona, you'll be hanged till death.' Rupert announced the sentence & left the room.

Eugene knew his fate but his only sorrow that he broke her heart. She trusted him but he broke her trust too.

Rapunzel was crying sitting beside Anne hiding her face. She couldn't object anymore as no one would listen to her. Everyone knew about her weakness for this criminal & that was her weakness too. No one would listen to her. But with all her heart she wanted someone else to object but no one did.

She looked at the prisoner for the last time. At last their eyes met. Eugene moved away his eyes from her instantly but Rapunzel read his mind in that smallest moment.

But it was too late. The prisoner was dragged to the dungeon again.

He would be executed tomorrow at sunrise.

**Next chapter – Realization & farewell.**

**REVIEW if you read this, PLS….**

**I need some suggestion now. If you've one pls let me know too.**

**Now Im going to cut my long hair…**

**Oh, I've a question for you, 'Who is the hottest Disney Prince?'**

**My opinion – John Smith & Flynn Rider . let me know yous.**


	18. Chapter 18

Rapunzel was crying hysterically burying her face in her pillow. Suddenly she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. She turned to find queen Rubina who came in an invitation from Rupert. Her eyes were sad. 'Sorry for running your life, dear.' She whispered hugging Rapunzel tightly 'He fooled me. if I knew his plan before, I'll never allow him to marry you.' Rapunzel's sobbing stopped. She raised her face to meet Rubina 'You'll not speak for him!' 'No' Rubina's voice became firm 'I never speak for frauds.'

_Flynn Rider was taken to the gallows & the hangman tightened the noose around his neck. The trapdoor slipped away beneath his feet letting his body hang freely. After some violent jerk the body became still._

'No' Rapunzel woke up in the pool of sweat. She looked out of the window. If was not very late for sunrise. She wrapped a gown around her body & stepped outside.

'Take me to the prisoner.' She ordered the guard who was standing at her door. The guard bowed & said 'But your highness is not allowed to visit the prisoner.' 'May be you can't deny this.' Rapunzel placed a gold coin on his palm. The guard smiled gratefully & escorted her to the prison.

Eugene was sitting at a corner of his cell burying his head between his knees. It was his last night in the mortal world. He should be scared but he wasn't. He was sad for lying to his wife.

With a click the door was opened & Eugene looked up to find his beloved entering into his cell. 'Eugene' Rapunzel whispered running into his arms 'I can't leave you.' She began to sob in his shoulder.

'Blondie!' Eugene was both surprised & shocked. 'Don't worry about me.' he buried his head in her sweet smelling hairs. It was the last time he felt her touch, smell her beautiful hair & feel her warmth against his body. His hands travelled along her gentle curves of her body. Oh how much he missed her. But he restrained himself. He freed himself from her embrace & whispered 'You shouldn't be here.'

Rapunzel looked into his eyes & suddenly a realization came over her. Suddenly she realised he lied to her always.

'Eugene, I need a truth.' She said firmly.

'What truth? Where I hid the diamond?' Eugene's face twisted with sarcasm 'I'm not bound to tell you everything.'

Rapunzel grabbed his collar & whispered 'You lied to me always. I can see that in you eyes. You're innocent, aren't you?'

Eugene gasped at her realization. But he moved his eyes away from her & spoke in a low voice 'Eyes don't always say the truth Blondie. But the truth is I love you.'

Those words brought tears to her eyes. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck & touched his lips in a passionate kiss.

But suddenly the ray of the morning sun entered into the small cell through the window. The couple broke by a suddenly click at the door. To their horror the captain of the guards entered into the cell.

'Let's get over it, Rider.' The captain said. Two more guards pulled Eugene from Rapunzel's embrace & began to drag him out of the cell.

'No Eugene' Rapunzel tried to follow him. Eugene was struggling against the guards but they got him chained. 'Please, Blondie. Don't cry.' Eugene whispered his last words to her as Rapunzel was pulled away by the guards.

They took her to the royal balcony where the King & queen were waiting for her. Albert walked near to support hysterical Rapunzel.

'What a shame she met that criminal again.' Rupert shook his head with disappointment.

'Let me go' Rapunzel struggled against Albert but it was useless. 'Stop princess.' Albert shook her shoulders 'Your parents have agreed about our marriage just after the execution.'

Rapunzel froze at his sudden declaration. She stopped struggling & looked at Albert for a moment. Suddenly her face became vacant.

The drums were beating outside. The prisoner was taken to the gallows.

**Next chapter- Execution'**

**Pls, REVIEW.**

**I can't write emotions well enough but still I tried my best.**


	19. Chapter 19

'I can't imagine seeing that pretty boy to be hanged.' Vladimir nodded sadly. 'Yah, me too.' Big Nose also wore the same sad expression. Suddenly they gaped as a hooded figure appeared before them. 'Who are you?' Vladimir's voice was trembling with fear. 'You don't need to know that.' The man spoke in chilling voice 'Just get Maximus ready outside the castle gate.'

Rapunzel was sobbing alone in the balcony as the royal family left to the execution place. Suddenly a voice spoke 'Princess, stop crying. Just do what I say.' Rapunzel gaped & looked around her. 'Who….Who are you?' she mumbled. 'You can't see me.' The voice crackled 'Go & join your family in the execution place.' 'No' Rapunzel cried 'I can't see him hanged.' 'You must do this if you want him alright.' The voice faded. Rapunzel thought for a while, and then made her decision.

The drums were beating. The guards lined up in a row as the king & queen took their seats. Albert was standing beside them. Suddenly Rapunzel appeared beside him. She was looking much happier than ever. 'Hi, Prince Albert.' Rapunzel kissed his cheeks 'I realized that I shouldn't turn down such a wonderful person like you. I agree to marry you.' Albert frowned at her sudden change of mind. But he was happy to find his plan running just like he designed. 'I'm honored princess.' He kissed her hand.

Rupert was happy to see the change of mind of his daughter 'See, I know she'll come around.' He whispered to Anne. 'Let her be happy this time.' Anne smiled.

Suddenly Rapunzel noticed the sward hanging from Albert's waist. 'May I see that?' Rapunzel whispered. 'Of course.' Albert handed her down the sward. Rapunzel took the sward & wondered at its beauty. 'May be one day you'll teach me how to use this.' She said. 'Why not!' Albert smiled at her childish curiosity.

Suddenly the crowd became excite. The prisoner was taken to the stage.

Eugene took a look of his surroundings. Suddenly he noticed Rapunzel standing at the stage with Prince Albert. Something was shining in her hand. A sigh escaped from his mouth. 'Please forget me.' He took a deep breath as the hangman tightened the noose around his neck. 'Goodbye.' He thought as the trapdoor slipped beneath his feet letting his body to hand freely. He struggled to breath but the rope was constricting his air passage. The world was becoming dark around him.

'Now throw the sword.' The voice spoke inside Rapunzel's head. She didn't know where he found such strength but Eugene taught her swordsmanship when they were in Naldora. Practice made her perfect & she used her skills this time. Within a glance the sward hit the target & cut the rope in pieces. The body dropped on the ground.

The crowd became restless. The guards began running. Even the king & queen & Albert couldn't understand what just happened. Rapunzel pulled the hood over her head & disappeared into the crowd.

Suddenly a hooded figure appeared in stage where the body of the prisoner was lying. In a glance he covered the body with his clock & disappeared.

Vladimir & big nose were waiting outside the pace gate with Maximus. The hooded figure appeared before them & placed Eugene's unconscious body in Vladimir's arms & vanished.. At the same time Rapunzel came running towards them.

'Here he is.' Vladimir placed Eugene's unconscious body on Maximus's back & whispered 'Hide now.' Rapunzel rode the horse & grabbed Eugene's unconscious body tightly & vanished out of the sight.

In the mess Rupert ran to Albert 'What can we do now? Rapunzel is gone too.'

'What?' Albert jumped on his feet 'Let me fin her.' He bowed & vanished into the crowd.

**Next chapter – The night in the forest for fugitives.**

**Pls REVIEW. Hope this doesn't suck.**

**Hanging isn't my choice of killing Eugene. He is the son of the master of wizardry. So I've a big plan for him. Keep reading. More twists are coming.**


	20. Chapter 20

After the long journey of five hours Maximus stopped near a cave. Rapunzel got down from the horse & pulled Eugene's unconscious body on the ground. Then with Maximus's help she dragged him into the cave. 'Oh, dear how can they be so cruel?' Rapunzel gasped at the sight of bruises & cuts all over his fair skin from whipping.. Some of them were still bleeding. She collected some water from nearby lake & began to clean his wounds with a torn part of her gown.

'Oh, Blondie. Be gentle' Eugene winced suddenly as his brilliant brown eyes flew opened. 'You're alright.' Rapunzel cried with joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I thought I died.' Eugene crackled burying his face in her mass of brown hair. 'Never utter the word death.' Rapunzel shivered covering his mouth with her small palm 'I'll die too, when you leave me.'

'I'll try not to die again.' Eugene smiled softly pulling her into his strong hug. He kissed her tears away 'I'll always be with you, whatever happens to me.' Rapunzel buried her face in the crook of his neck. She knew life had already become very tough for both of them. Now they were fugitives & the guards were searching for them all over the kingdom. But she didn't care anything as long as her love with him.

After some moments she told him about the frantic rescue. Eugene poked her cheeks playfully 'You learned my skilled perfectly Blondie.'

'Yeah, I need to be the perfect wife of the famous Flynn Rider.' She stroked his perfect nose. He smiled & pulled her on his lap again & whispered 'I wonder who that hooded man was.' Rapunzel was silent. She didn't know the answer. 'Hmm..' Eugene again became concerned 'But we keep running as long as the fortune diamond is lost. Albert will try to take revenge. May be your parents are in danger.' Rapunzel knew that but they were helpless until they could prove Eugene's innocence. 'We must find the diamond now.' Rapunzel was alert. 'Yes we'll.' Eugene pulled her closer. Her breath trickled her skin. Oh how much he missed that.

At night they finished their dinner with fish barbecue. They sat together silently for a long time 'It reminds me our first campfire night.' Rapunzel said in a dreamy voice 'Yes, I freaked out with your freaky hair.' Eugene grinned. 'Don't call my hair freaky.' Rapunzel punched his arm playfully. Suddenly a blast of wind blew around them. Rapunzel scooted closer & sat on Eugene's lap for warmth. She wrapped her arms around his neck & buried her face in his shoulder. But still she was shivering. Suddenly Eugene unbuttoned his vest & tucked her with that & wrapped his arms around her 'Feeling better?' he whispered. 'Hmmm' Rapunzel pressed herself against him to feel the warmth of his skin more. She raised her face to meet his eyes "I wish you to make this nigh memorable.' Then she pulled his face closer to meet his warm lips. Eugene's lips were burnt. He kissed her back with more passion. When they were out of their breath he found her eyes burning with lust. She understood the intensity of his need when she look into his eyes. Maximus was sleeping at a distance. The fire was burning low. But a more strong fire was ignited between them. Soon they found their shelter on the hard stony cave floor.

'I missed you.' Rapunzel whispered. 'Me too' Eugene pulled her closer again. Only the starry sky witnessed their enthusiastic, passionate love. Really they made their night memorable.

After the wild love making the tired couple collapsed into each other's arms. Rapunzel was playing with the locket around Eugene's neck. Suddenly it flew opened as she pressed it. In the dim light she could read the words engraved inside it 'To Eugene- Rubina & Arnon.' Under that the royal emblem of Naldora was engraved.

'You're the lost prince of Naldora.' Rapunzel whispered. Eugene looked at her for a moment & then busted into laughter 'Don't joke. It's a coincidence. I'm just a poor orphan of Corona.'

'But the locket..' Rapunzel interrupted. Eugene kissed her head gently 'It doesn't prove anything. In your case you remembered your past but in my case I can't recall anything. So give up.' Rapunzel gave up. She saw Eugene passed into deep sleep wrapping her waist. She watched his beautiful face for a moment & suddenly remembered Rubina's words 'Only the true heir of Naldorian royal blood can use the real powers of fortune diamond.' Suddenly se realized only the diamond could reveal the fact about Eugene's identity. So she must find the diamond.

Prince Albert saw Maximus sleeping at a distance. 'So they are here.' He thought 'We'll meet princess at the morning.' He nested on the ground at a safe distance from them for the night.

Rapunzel also passed into deep sleep in Eugene's arms dreaming about the bright tomorrow. But none of them realized it was their last night together.

**Next Chapter – The real thief & the revenge of Prince Albert.**

**The longest chapter ever. I'm afraid it sucks. So pls assure me with your reviews.**

**Pls REVIEW if you read it. ( IT's 92 now. Lets see when I get a century ****)**

**I also asking you what you want at end – A happy ending of a tragedy. Well you decide.**


	21. Chapter 21

The morning sun touched her eyes & Rapunzel woke up. She found herself lying in Eugene's tight embrace. The wonderful memories of the last night were still vivid in her mind that made her blush. She smiled shyly & kissed Eugene's sleeping face gently. Then she stood up & walked outside the cave in the glorious morning. She wanted to surprise Eugene today with a special dish.

She began to search for food humming a song to her. When she reached near the lake suddenly she noticed a shadow of someone beside her. 'Oh, naughty boy..' she giggled to face her follower & she froze o see Prince Albert.

'I was searching for you two.' Albert gripped her shoulder tightly 'Now tell me where your precious criminal is?'

'I'll never tell you.' Rapunzel spat on his face.

'Well, now you leave me no choice, princess;.' Albert's handsome smile changed into an evil grin 'I need to use my cruelest way on you.' He gave her a lustful look & licked his lips 'You'll be delicious, princess.'

Rapunzel soon found that struggling was pointless. He was stronger that her. But she tried to free herself but soon Albert managed to throw her on the ground & began to move over her body. 'Still if you tell me about that criminal I'll leave you.' He whispered trying to stick his filthy tongue inside her mouth. But Rapunzel continued her struggle 'You evil monster.' She hissed. But suddenly she noticed the fortune diamond glittering in the locket around his neck.

'You stole that!' Rapunzel hissed.

'Actually my men Rupert & Tom did it for me so that I could use its enormous power to spread my kingdom.' Albert laughed manically.

'You can't do that.' Rapunzel tried to reach the diamond but suddenly Albert twisted her arm painfully. Rapunzel scream in pain. 'Tell me again or you'll loose your honor.' Albert tore her corset into pieces.

Eugene woke up in a pool of sweat. He just had a bad dream about Rapunzel. He turned his head to find her but she was gone. He jumped on his feet to search her nearby. But there was no trace of her.

Suddenly he heard a shrill cry. 'Rapunzel; he recognized her voice.' She is in trouble.' He ran to follow the cry & soon he found her near the lake half naked under Albert. She was struggling hard to defend herself.

Eugene took quick decision. He took a pebble from the ground & threw it aiming Albert's head. The pebble hit the target & Albert fell on the ground unconscious.

'Eugene.' Rapunzel flew into his arms. She was still shivering with fear burying her face in his vest. 'Hush, Blondie.' Eugene patted her back gently 'It's alright.' Then he covered her with his own vest & wrapped his arms around her gently.

After a long moment Rapunzel broke the hug 'I found the diamond.' She smiled happily. Eugene saw the diamond was glittering in her hand. His eyes widened 'How could you find that?'

'From Albert.' Rapunzel hugged him again 'Now we can prove you innocent.'

'I'm proud of you Blondie.' Eugene pulled her face nearer & touched her lips in a warm passionate kiss.

They didn't know how long they stood holding each other. But suddenly a metallic sound attracted Rapunzel's attention. To her horror she found Albert throwing his sword aiming Eugene's heart who was still burying his face in her shoulder.

'No' in a blink of eye Rapunzel threw Eugene out of the way & the next moment she fell on the ground dead with he sword penetrating her small slender body.

**Next- Diamond let your power shine & a sacrifice.**

**Will Eugene can use the healing power of the diamond to revive Rapunzel or he has to loose her forever?**

**To know the next don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Pls REVIEW if you read this (I like to see the century or more)**


	22. Chapter 22

**111 reviews! *faints* then dreams to get 150 reviews at the end of the story. Oh wake up day dreamer. Only 3 more chapters left!**

Eugene couldn't still believe what just happened. A moment ago she was in his arms & the next moment her lifeless body lying on the ground. He ran beside her & took her body on his lap. Her emerald eyes were still opened & her lips were slightly parted as she was still surprised. Blood was still slowly running down from her wound but her body was still warm. 'Blondie, no!' Eugene held her close muttering her name but she couldn't hear him anymore.

Suddenly he startled by a maniacal laugh from behind. Eugene jumped on his feet to find Albert laughing manically 'See, Rider. No one can stop me when I want something.'

'You killed her!' Eugene ran to grab his collar. 'You murderer!' he shook him violently.

'You'll join her soon, Rider.' He freed himself from Eugene's grip throwing him on the ground. Eugene struggled hard to get rid of him but he was too much stronger than him. 'Struggling is pointless, Rider. I never keep any witness.' Albert took out his dagger. Eugene could feel it's sharpness on his skin. He tried to stop him but Albert broke his defence & was about to push the dagger right through his heart.

Suddenly a hooded figure appeared between them & Albert froze in his position. 'Who are you?' he mumbled. The hooded man walked closer to him & suddenly blood began to come out of his mouth. A moment later he fell on the ground, dead.

Eugene was shocked. He stood up on his shaky legs. The hooded figure turned to face him. He removed his hood & to his surprise Eugene found the man looked just like him except the blonde hair & blue eyes.

'Who are you?' he whispered.

The man smiled & took Eugene's hand. Suddenly his hand glowed for a moment. Eugene gasped & blinked several times. Then he whispered 'Father!'. 'Yes, my son.' King Arnon smiled. Then they collapsed in a passionate hug. Eugene felt tears running down from his eyes. At last he found his family whom he was searching for last twenty years. He could remember his parents King Arnon & Queen Rubina.

'I'm so happy to see you again.' Eugene's voice was heavy. Suddenly a strange sadness filled his heart. Rapunzel always wanted to find his family. But when he found his identity at last she wasn't here to share his happiness.

Arnon noticed his son's sadness. 'I know why you're sad son.' He sighed wiping his tears away. Then he took his hand to walk near Rapunzel's corpse.

'I'm so sorry' he sighed.

Eugene fell on his knees beside her body. His eyes were blurred with tears. He took her on his lap & kissed her lips gently 'She'll be happy to know that at last I've found my family at last.' He leaned his forehead against hers & his tears began to soak her skin.

'Do you want her back?' suddenly Arnon spoke. 'Yes' Eugene looked up to give him a confused look 'But how?'

Arnon picked up the fortune diamond from the ground. His face became sad when he set his eyes on the diamond 'This diamond had claimed my human life when I tried to save you. But its magical power is decreasing day by day. It can't revive people anymore. Unless...'

'Unless...' Eugene asked eagerly. He still had a hope to get her back.

Arnon gave him a grim smile 'I took away your memories about your magical inheritance to keep you away from this. But I can't change the fate.'

Eugene was still confused. 'I can't understand.' He said at last.

'Well, if you can combine the rest of the power of this diamond with the magical blood inside you. Then you'll get all the powers of the diamond inside you. Then you can revive her. But this act will claim your human life & the diamond will loose its power forever.'

Eugene stood up suddenly. His eyes were shining with determination 'I'm ready to sacrifice.'

'Then, you'll do it.' Arnon smiled sadly placing the diamond on his palm 'My duty is over.' Then he disappeared.

Eugene found the diamond glowing with brilliant crimson light on his palm. Suddenly he felt an electric shock passing through his body. The crimson light covered him & an excruciating pain began to tear his body apart. He fell on his knees unable to bear that pain. He tried to breath but couldn't although he struggled hard to breath. He crawled near Rapunzel & tried to kiss her lips for the last time. But he couldn't. As he moved his head near her face blood began to come out from his mouth. With each drop of his blood on her skin, her wound began to heal. He tried again to lean over her face to kiss her pink lips for the last time. But another flash of blood came trough his mouth again to cover her skin & Rapunzel's skin absorbed that like a sponge. His vision was becoming blurred but through that haziness he could see colour coming back to her cheeks. 'Rapunzel, I love you forever.' He whispered trying to kiss her lips for the last time. This time their lips met. When their lips met suddenly Rapunzel began to stir & the light began to fade. Suddenly her heart began beating & she began breathing.

The next moment the light faded completely & Eugene's lifeless body collapsed beside Rapunzel.

The fortune diamond rolled out from his hand on the ground which wasn't glowing anymore. It became an ordinary diamond.

**Longest chapter ever. I'm afraid it sucks. But I think this death suits Eugene. What do you think?**

**Next Chapter- Found but lost again.**

**Can Rapunzel's parents realize Eugene's sacrifice or Rubina recognize her lost son?**

**REVIEW, pls if you read this. (I just dreamt about 150 reviews!)**

**(stop day dreaming. Reading this chapter people will like to chase me with a frying pan instead of reviewing. I must find a hiding place. May be Rapunzel's tower.)**

**You've every right to do that to me. but still don't stop reading ( Actually I never wanted to do this but I don't know why I did) but don't go anywhere as 3 more Chapters still to come.**

**I know how you feel but still don't forget to REVIEW (If my dream comes true).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, 2 more chapters left. Of course I want you all to the end. So pls REVIEW more (when we're close to 150), so don't go anywhere as I'm not finished yet**

**I nearly sobbed when I wrote this one.**

Rapunzel felt that she was awaken from a long sleep. Everything seemed like a horrible nightmare- the sword penetrating her body. She sat up & looked for her injury. But there was no injury except the dried blood all over her cloths.

Suddenly she gasped at the site of lifeless body of Albert lying at her feet. 'How !' she wondered. Her memories began to come back to her. Suddenly she became anxious about Eugene. Where was he? She looked around her. Suddenly she found Eugene's body sprawling on the ground. The whole scene was so abnormal that her mind filled with fear.

'Eugene.' She crawled beside him. But he didn't answer. She looked at his face. His eyes were closed; the long eyelashes shadowed his cheek beautifully. But she screamed at the site of thin line of blood running along the corner of his slightly parted lips. Her heart began pounding against her chest sensing something unusual. She felt his forehead- cold as ice. His chest wasn't moving, no heart was beating beneath his ribs. Suddenly she realized there was no more life in his body.

'No, it can't be.' She threw herself on his lifeless body & broke into tears. Her heartbreaking cry filled the silent forest. Her tears soaked his skin but this time it didn't work.

The guards searching for the runaway princess & the thief heard a cry in the middle o f the forest. They followed the cry to find their princess crying over the dead body of the condemned thief.

King Rupert & Queen Anne ran to hug their missing daughter as she entered into the court room. 'Ah, that horrible thief didn't harm you.' Rupert kissed her forehead. But Rapunzel was stiff in his embrace. He noticed the dried tears along her cheek. 'What's wrong dear?' Anne noticed her sadness. But Rapunzel didn't answer. She slowly walked near Rubina who was standing at a distance.

'Here is the diamond.' Her voice was cold 'Eugene used its power combined with his magical blood to revive me. Arnon told me everything.'

'But how….' Rubina gave her a confused look taking the diamond.

Suddenly a few guards entered into the room. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight of Eugene's lifeless body in their arms. 'We found him dead in the forest with her highness crying over him.' The guard settled his body on the floor.

Anne & Rupert exchanged confused looks as Rapunzel walked & knelt down beside him. She lowered her head to kiss his icy lips. He was still so beautiful as if he was sleeping. The death couldn't spread his dark shadow over his devilishly handsome face.

'He never stole the diamond.' Rapunzel turned to face her parents 'Prince Albert did as the part of his plan to take over the throne of Corona.' She announced to the audiences as the guards carried Albert's body too, 'He murdered me.' Rapunzel faced the ministers 'But Eugene sacrificed his life to revive me.'

The audience gasped. 'Oh dear! We just misunderstood him.' Anne ran to hug her daughter tightly. Rupert stood silently for a moment & walked slowly to touch her shoulders 'Can you ever forgive me?'

Rapunzel freed herself from Anne's arms & looked into her father's eyes. He was grieving too. 'I've forgiven you.' She whispered 'But it's too late. He is gone forever.' She collapsed in his arms & broke into an uncontrolled sob.

Rubina was still watching the lifeless corpse of the former thief. She walked closer & knelt down beside him. Suddenly she noticed the diamond shaped scar on his chest & the locket around his neck. She press it curiously as it flew opened. She read the words engraved inside it

_To Eugene- Rubina & Arnon_

Her lips began to tremble with realization. Tears began running down along her cheek. 'My little prince!' she whispered.

She took his head on her lap to kiss his forehead affectionately. 'Wake up, my baby!' her tears began soaking his skin 'See mother is here. Please wake up. I was waiting for you for twenty long years.'

But the prince would never wake up to see his mother whom he was searching for twenty years. The prince was lost forever.

Rapunzel slowly collapsed beside Rubina. She was feeling herself life a tragic character from any Shakespearean play. Suddenly her grip tightened around the handle of Albert's sword which claimed her life once. Its silver light was reflecting on her emerald eyes.

'What Juliet did when she found her Romeo dead?' she muttered looking at Eugene. Her grip tightened around the sword & pulled it closer.

Her Romeo was lying dead before her, should Juliet live anymore?

She made her final decision.

**I'm crying now. Are you crying too, readers?**

**Next chapter- Decision & the last gift**

**Will Rapunzel choose the Romeo- Juliet ending? Or she'll find Eugene's last gift for her to change her mind.**

**Pls, REVIEW if u read this. (I'm afraid it's the dullest chapter ever. But still don't forget to comment)**

**Do you want Eugene back? If you want show me a way, as I can't find any.**

**Just reading 'Darker ever after' by Princess Shaharazad. An enchanting retelling angled in modern time. If u haven't found this spectacular story yet just look into that for once as I'm head over heels for that story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Now it's only a filler chapter .Actually I'm not so happy with it. If you want I'll try to rewrite. But I'm leaving some hints here for the ending (Try to get them).**

It was about midnight. Rapunzel climbed downstairs where Eugene's body was kept before burial. She slowly entered into the room & knelt beside the mahogany coffin & opened it gently. Inside the coffin the ghostly pale body of Prince Eugene of Naldora was lying. His body was covered with new cloths. The soft brown hairs framed his handsome face beautifully. Rapunzel gasped at the sight of his face. It was about a week after his death but his body wasn't changed a bit without any preservation. He seemed more beautiful than ever. She lowered her head to kiss his icy lips 'Sleep my prince.' She whispered. She placed the sword on the floor. It seemed the last scene from Romeo & Juliet. But her Romeo was brave. He sacrificed his life to save her. Her lips trembled as realization came over her. He always wanted her to live. 'I'll live as you want.' She gently took his cold hand in hers. Then she fell asleep beside him.

She woke up by a soft touch on her shoulders. She opened her eyes to find her mother standing beside her. Her eyes were full of sadness. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered to Rapunzel 'But its time.'

Rapunzel looked out of the window. The golden sunlight was pouring through the small window. 'The funeral!' she whispered 'But it's so quick.' She always knew this time would come & she had to say goodbye to her love.

The people of both Corona & Naldora came to say their prince goodbye. The joint army of Naldora & Corona gave their prince the guard of honor as the coffin arrived. The priest uttered the holy verses. Everyone paid their homage to their brave sacrificing hero. The coffin was soon covered with flowers, especially white flowers- the symbol of purity. At last the coffin lowered into the grave. Suddenly Rubina ran to the coffin to clutch it tightly 'No I can't let my son go.' She began crying hysterically. Anne pulled her aside & tried to console her. Her eyes were full of tears too. Soon Rupert joined her.

Rapunzel was standing at a distance wearing a black dress. Her eyes were dry now. She was tried of crying. Everything seemed like a horrible nightmare to her. Suddenly the world became dark around her & she collapsed on the ground.

Arnon was watching his grieving wife & daughter in law standing at a distance. No one could see him as he was invisible. He always knew this day would come. The powers of the diamond would choose its true master. He couldn't change the fate as he tried hard. He even sacrificed his human life to save his son from the fate. But he was never the true master of the great powers of the diamond. But Eugene's sacrifice set his soul free. Suddenly a blast of wind blew & Arnon turned into dust.

The great Powers of the fortune diamond choose its true master – Eugene Fitzherbert.

It was about one & half months after Eugene's death. Rapunzel was sitting beside the window. The paint brush was scattered all over the floor. She could never make a portrait of him although she tried. She feared she could never paint him perfectly. The book Romeo & Juliet was lying opened on the bed. Her hands were gripped tightly around the sword. Suddenly she could hear Eugene's sarcastic voice from a distance 'Ah Blondie you're always smarter than me.' Rapunzel closed her eyes to remember the wonderful voice again. 'Yes, I'm still living with your memories & I'll.'

Suddenly a wave of Nausea washed over her. The sword fell from her hand. She placed her one hand gently on her stomach. She smiled through her tears 'Eugene, you can never run away from me. I still have a part of you inside me- our baby, our fruit of love.'

**Next chapter- Memories of Midnight**

**Few months later can Rapunzel ever find out the real power of the diamond & what actually happened to Eugene?**

**Pls REVIEW if you read it. I know it's another dull chapter but I tried to give some hint about the ending (The Weird ending & I'm not happy with that.) **

**But still only 1 more to go. So Pls don't go anywhere. Just leave a REVIEW as they make my day bright.**


	25. Chapter 25

He hated darkness. But he for about five months he stayed in a dark coffin. He could hear his mother & wife grieving over his body thinking him dead. He wanted to shout out that he wasn't dead but his whole body was strangely paralyzed even his heart stopped beating.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered opened. It was very suffocating in that small coffin & he just wished to go out of it. As his thoughts came into his mind his whole body began to glow radiant crimson & he suddenly found himself standing in the royal graveyard. He smiled as the cold wind of late evening blew on his face. He felt very hungry. He walked near an apple tree to pick some fruits. After finishing his eating he walked near the royal lake separating the graveyard from the castle. He looked at his own reflection on the water.

His hazel yes was now showing a few sparkle of diamond around the pupil & his fair skin was glittering in the setting sun. He gasped at his appearance. He drank the water & began to walk along the graveyard. He sat beside his own grave & now he was really worried. If he wasn't dead then how he spent about five months in a coffin without any food or air? Surely he wasn't a human anymore but what he was –vampire or a ghost? He picked up a sharp rock & pressed it on his palm. A deep gash appeared & bright red blood began oozing from that. But when the blood touched the ground it turned into tiny crystals. Suddenly his body glow bright crimson again & the wound was healed.

He gasped at the whole event. Suddenly he noticed a bird heaving on the ground with an arrow pricing its wing. He picked the bird in his arms & pulled out the arrow. He tried to stop its bleeding by pressing his hands on the wound. 'You'll be ok.' He whispered. Suddenly the brilliant light from his body covered the bird & it became as healthy as before.

Suddenly realization washed over him. When the power of the diamond entered into his body during the sacrifice it infiltrated into the each & every cell of his body. He passed into a death like state for the transformation & now he was the diamond as the diamond never died.

He never died either but transformed.

Rapunzel slowly walked near the window watching the starry night sky. She felt absence of Eugene every moment. It was very tiring for her to do all the duties especially when she was continuing the fifth months of pregnancy. If he were beside her to share her happiness. 'Oh Eugene!' she let a sigh to escape 'Your death has changed everything.'

'Nothing has changed, Blondie.' A familiar voice spoke from behind. She turned to find a mysterious man standing behind her covered by a black hood. The man slowly removed the hood to reveal the ever handsome face of Eugene Fitzherbert.

'I know you'll come back.' Rapunzel ran into his arms. She still couldn't believe that he was really there. 'Tell me you're not a dream' she buried her face in the safe nest of his chest. But suddenly she felt there was something unusual with him. His embrace was so freezing that made her body numb.

'You're cold as ice.' Rapunzel gave him a confused look 'Are you only a ghost?'

'No Blondie.' Eugene smiled sadly 'I'm not a ghost as I never died. I transformed. My death was just my period of transformation.'

Rapunzel still looked confused. Eugene kissed her hairs gently 'The power of the diamond transferred into my body turning my body magical. I'm the diamond now.'

'I don't care what you are.' She wrapped her arms around his neck 'I'm happy to have you back.'

Eugene cupped her beautiful face gently & pulled her closer. Then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Suddenly she felt her lips burnt. She winced in pain & broke the kiss. She traced her lips to find them blistered. Eugene looked terrified. 'Ah what have I done!. I forgot the destructive side of my power will hurt you.' Then he touched her lips again & another crimson glow arpeared from his body & her lips healed. Then he sank on the ground 'I hurt you Blondie!' his glittering tears began to run along his cheek. A part of his face illuminated in the faint moon light was shining like a diamond. Rapunzel felt sad for him. He wasn't in full control of his new powers. Suddenly she felt for him as she experienced the same problem of being gifted. She slowly sat on his freezing lap to wipe his tears away 'I'm not hurt. I love you what ever you are.' Then she wrapped her arms around his neck & buried her face in the crook of his neck. Eugene encircled his arms around her & they sat like that silently for a long time. Eugene looked at her sleeping form in his arms. Oh how much he missed her. His icy fingers traced her smooth skin. He kissed the gentle swelling of her stomach. His icy touch sent chills through her spine. His freezing breath tricked her skin. Slowly Rapunzel placed her palms on his cheek to pull him closer. But suddenly she felt something warm around her & she winced in pain again. She woke up. Her hands were burnt. Eugene gave her a sad look healing her hands again 'See, I'm hurting you.'

Then he walked near the window about to disappear in the air. Suddenly Rapunzel ran to hold his hand 'Please don't go. I need you & I love you whatever you're.'

'No' Eugene shook his head impatiently 'I must hide myself in a secluded place as I can't control my powers. I can't control when to use its destructive or healing side. I think I must hide myself like Gothel did to you. She was right at that point.'

Rapunzel looked into his hazel eyes now with few sparkles of diamond 'I know the problem to be gifted. But you're no good than Gothel now.'

Eugene sighed lowering his head. Really he felt helpless now. 'But I can help.'

Rapunzel traced his lips with her fingers 'I'll help you how to control your power.'

Eugene looked into her emerald eyes for a moment & then pulled her in a tight embrace 'Then , I'll stay.' Rapunzel smiled hiding her face in his chest. Eugene buried his face in the mess of her brown hair.

Rapunzel didn't care how freezing his touch or how weird his powers now. But she wanted him to stay to lead a normal life. She felt his distress of being gifted but she could help knowing it's very difficult.

'Eugene' she smiled breaking the hug 'Let's start your lesion with kissing me without burning my lips.' Eugene gave her a surprised look & then smiled 'Let's start.'

'Now concentrate your mind on the healing side of your power..' Rapunzel began.

Their giggle filled the bedroom.

The sun was rising outside spreading his red glow over the long suffered couple one of them was glowing bright crimson now. The midnight was gone with the horrible memories & the diamond shined at last.

**It's the final chapter. I know it's weird but I hope it doesn't ruin the story.**

**Now I want all of you to REVIEW it. (Make it 150. we're near the land mark)**

**Raise your hands for a sequel. Do u want a sequel for it? Tell me & sent me what u want in that or possible guidance…if I get enough response I'll do one.**

**Thanks to all readers & reviewers.**

**Want another story from me?**

**Coming soon 'Tell Me Your Dreams.' After April 28.**

**Now guys REVIEW for this final chapter ( I'm afraid it ruined)**


End file.
